Canola is an important oil crop in many areas of the world. The fatty acid composition of canola oil is rich in both mono-unsaturated and polyunsaturated fatty acids including short chain omega-3, but lacks in long-chain omega-3 fatty acids. Long chain omega-3 (LC-ω3) fatty acids have established health benefits, but currently LC-ω3 fatty acids are obtained primarily from algae directly or from algae-eating ocean fish. Recognition of the dietary importance of LC-ω3 fatty acids, especially docosahexaenoic acid (22:6 n-3; DHA), docosapentaenoic acid (22:5 n-3; DPA) and eicosapentaenoic acid (20:5 n-3; EPA), has contributed to a dramatic increase in the demand for consumable fish oil. Thus, there is a need for alternative, direct sources of LC-ω3 fatty acids for human consumption. Additionally, because farmed fish, such as Atlantic salmon, accumulate fatty acids in proportion to dietary fatty acids, there is a need to sustain the amount of LC-polyunsaturated fatty acids (LC-PUFA) in fish feed, and in turn ensure the presence of these fatty acids in farmed fish. Accordingly, there is a need for LC-PUFA-rich sources that can be used in aquaculture. For example, there is a need for canola that can produce LC-PUFA, particularly LC-ω3 fatty acid such as DHA, for use in aquaculture as well as for direct human consumption. Despite achievements in plant breeding and manipulation by molecular genetics, however, there are no commercial sources of canola oil that approach the content of LC-PUFA produced in wild fishes. Further, a canola cultivar (not an F1 hybrid) should be homogenous, homozygous, and reproducible to be useful for the reliable production of a commercial crop. Therefore, there remains a need for a canola line that can be grown as a sustainable crop, the seeds of which provide commercially viable amounts of ω3 fatty acids, LC-PUFA, and LC-ω3 fatty acids such as DHA.